First Night In Grand Pangolin Arms
Grand Pangolin Arms. It had a reputation as a cheap but cozy apartment complex at the city center, near the ZPD headquarters. It was also the home for Justin Hopps, which he had easily gotten used to living at. Despite its greasy walls, rickety bed and noisy neighbors, the rabbit cop was satisfied with what he had got. A much less fancy roof under his head was better than no roof at all. Eventually, some time after he had dated his partner a few times, the vixen Nadia Wilde had agreed to move in. During her hustler years, she had lived with her partner Finnick in his flat, but wished she could get a cozier and warmer home to go with her new and better job. After she had mentioned it once in passing, the rabbit had agreed to let his new girlfriend move in. Justin talked about this with his landlady who agreed about it too. Nadia was very grateful to have a place like this. Especially when the nights got rainy as it was that day. It was the first night she would be spending there. The fair vixen sat on the bed, drinking hot chocolate while waiting for Justin to come home. He was working late that night with some unfinished paperwork. Justin wasn´t a fan of that, but it was much better than parking duty at least to him. The coldness and the rain brought out a slightly poignant feeling in the vixen, as she was gazing at the photos she had brought with her and placed on the table near her bed. There were lots of photos of her as a child, as well as with her parents and photos of her and Justin together during graduation day. It reminded her of how much he meant to her. Besides her family, Nadia didn´t have much friends in the past. Being the only predator in her class, she was shunned often, especially during the tragic incident with the girl scouts. The roughest part of her life had started that day. And that part had come to an end when she had met Justin. Justin and Nadia cared about each other more than anyone else, and were willing to make sacrifices for each other too. Every time they were apart, Nadia missed him deeply and looked forward to seeing him again, even when there was no reason to get worried. There was no reason this time at least, as Nadia could hear his tiny footsteps at the door. Justin entered the apartment, taking off his raincoat. “How was it at work?” Nadia asked after finishing her mug. “Pretty tedious this time, just paperwork and nothing else. Oh well, at least I can calm down off from that hard work here with you”, he sat next to his girlfriend. She could notice that Justin was feeling a bit cold after coming from the rain, so she put her warm shawl around him and brought him some hot chocolate too. “Do you like it here?” he asked modestly. “It´s great. Simple, but charming. Just the way I like my home. Better than my previous one at least, there´s more room for Finnick now there”, Nadia said. She would still visit her friend there too even after this. “Well it´s not every day a mammal gets to share a home like this with his girlfriend. I´m happy that you´re here sharing it all with me”, Justin smiled kindly at the vixen. Nadia nodded. Him offering her a chance to live here with him was one of the most generous and considerate things anybody had ever done to her. “Such a big bed you´ve got in here all for yourself, even though you´re a bunny”, she noticed. “It´s not just for me anymore. You can sleep in it if you want too”, Justin said as he held her paw. Something pounded a bit in Nadia´s heart. She couldn´t believe it. “Oh bless you, Justin. No roommate has ever been this kind to me before”, she hugged Justin warmly. The vixen went to take a shower and changed into her pink babydoll nightgown. Justin slept in his red and white boxer shorts as he let Nadia enter the bed before he joined her. She batted her eyes a bit and teased Justin with her fluffy tail. For someone so small and adorable, he was quite handsome and muscular for a bunny, which really showed at the moment. Justin found Nadia incredibly attractive too with all her lovely vixen features. Before he could say anything, Nadia had wrapped Justin into a loving embrace. She held him like a child would hold a stuffed teddybear. Justin loved it. Nadia´s hug was so strong and firm, but warm at the same time. Nobody besides his mom had ever hugged him like that. “I´m going to enjoy my stay in this household more than I expected”, Nadia said as she placed the blanket over the two. “Goodnight, my vixen beauty”, Justin kissed her snout softly while scratching her chin a bit playfully. He had heard that vixens loved when their mates did that to them, as well as booping their nose, which he did to her too. “Goodnight, my bunny love”, she whispered, feeling pleasure from his loving kiss. In a few minutes, the two fell asleep in each other´s embrace. The untidy little apartment where the ZPD´s most famous cop lived was turning into a nest of love for two unlikely friends that were brought together by fate. The spark inside the two had caught fire. Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:JustinxNadia Category:AU Fanfics Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:Oneshots Category:Romantic fics